fairy_tail_germanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fairy Tail (Serie)
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル) ist eine Managaserie des Zeichners Hiro Mashima . Er erscheint seit dem 23. August 2006 wöchtentlich im Weekly Shōnen Magazine , wo er noch immer fortgeführt wird. Es erscheinen immer wieder Sammelbände, in denen die Kapitel zusammengefasst werden. Nach dem Stand vom Mai 2015 sind auf Japanisch 49 Bände erschienen. Dagegen sind es erst 39 Bände, die nach dem Stand vom Juli 2015, in Deutschland erschienen sind. Seit dem 12. Oktober 2009 gibt es eine Animeadaption , die auf TV Tokyo ausgestrahlt wird. Mittlerweile gibt es Übersetzungen z.B. auf Französisch oder Englisch. Eine Übersetzung des Animes auf Deutsch gibt es jedoch noch nicht. __TOC__ Plot Die junge Celestial Spirit Magierin Lucy Heartfilia trifft auf Natsu Dragneel . Dieser sucht seinen Drachenapdoptivvater Igneel und rettet bei seiner eifrigen Suche nach diesem Lucy vor einer Bande von Sklavenhändler, deren Anführer sich als Salamander , ein Mitglied der bekannten Magiergilde Fairy Tail , ausgibt. Während des Kampfes zwischem dem Anführer Bora und Natsu kommt herraus, dass in Wirklichkeit Nasu Salamander ist. Er zeigt seine Dragonslayer Magie , eine verlorene Magie . Er nimmt sie mit zu seiner Gilde und sie wird schließlich ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail. Zusammen mit dem Ice-Make Magier Gray Fullbuster , der Requipmagierin Erza Scarlet t und dem Exeed Happy erleben sie als Team viele Abenteuer und bestreiten gemeinsam Missionen, die in der Gildenhalle ausgehangen werden. Manga Siehe auch: ''Bände und Kapitelthumb|175px|Cover des ersten Bandes Der von Hiro Mashima gezeichnete Manga Fairy Tail erscheint seit August 2006 regelmäßig im Weekly Shōnen Magazine . Seit Dezember 2006 erscheinen die Kapitel auch in Sammelbänden beim Verlag Kodansha . Neben der eigentlichen Handlung gibt es auch immer wieder Specials, wie Bonusgeschichten und Crossovers. Der Manga erscheint mittlerweile in mehreren Sprachen. Darunter auch Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch und natürlich Deutsch. Seit März 2010 erscheint der Manga beim Carlsen Verlag. Anime ''Siehe auch: Episoden '' Die Animeadaption läuft seit Oktober 2009 regelmäßig auf dem Sender TV Tokyo . Die erste Staffel wurde mit 175 Folgen im März 2013 beendet. Nach einer längeren Pause wurde der Anime dann April 2014 fortgesetzt. Neben dem japanischen Originial gibt es den Anime auch in anderssprachigen Syncronisationen. So zum Beispiel in Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch. Eine deutsche Syncronisation wurde jedoch noch nicht angekündigt und ist damit nicht in nächster Zeit geplant. Musik Es wurden mehrere CDs mit Soundtracks zu der Serie veröffentlicht. Dabei handelt es sich nicht nur um Openings oder Endings, sondern auch um Charaktersongs oder Instrumentalstücke. Original Video Animations Im April 2011 erschien die erste OVA zu Fairy Tail. Der Titel ist "Willkommen in Fairy Hills!! " (eng. Welcome to Fairy Hills!!). Darin nimmt Lucy einen Auftrag an, der sie zum Wohnheim der weiblichen Fairy Tail Mitglieder führt, Fairy Hills. Sie soll einen Schatz finden. Die Auftraggeberin Hilda verlagt jedoch von ihr, dass sie auf ihrer Suche ein peinliches Katzenkostüm trägt. Die zweite OVA heißt "Fairy Akademie - Yankee-kun und Yankee-chan " (eng. Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan) und erschien im Juni 2011. Darin werden die Charaktere von Fairy Tail in eine Schulkomödie versetzt. Die dritte OVA heißt "Erinnerungstage " (eng. Memory Days) und erschien im Februar 2012. Darin reisen Gray, Lucy, Natsu und Erza in die Vergangenheit. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie innerhalb einer bestimmten Zeit zurückkehren müssen, ansonsten sind sie für immer dort gefangen. Die vierte OVA heißt "Das Trainingslager der Feen " (eng. Fairies Training Camp) und erschien im November 2012. Die Fairy Tail Mitglieder machen sie auf den Weg zum Strand, um dort für die Grand Magic Games zu trainieren. Dabei wird ein besonderes Augenmerk auf Team Natsu gelegt. Die fünfte OVA heißt "Das aufregende Ryuzetsu Land " (eng. The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land) und ist im Juni 2013 erschienen. Diese OVA spielt nach den Ereignissen des dritten Tages der Grand Magic Games. Die Fairy Tail Magier sind im Ryuzetsu Land, um sich dort zu erholen und Spaß zu haben. Die sechste OVA heißt "Fairy Tail x Rave " und erschien im August 2013. Es ist ein Crossover zwischen Rave und Fairy Tail. Film Die erste Adaption Fairy Tails als Film kam unter dem Titel "Fairy Tail - Die Priesterin des Phoenix " (eng. Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix) herraus. Er erschien im August 2012. Auch der Zeichner der Serie Fairy Tail beteiligte sich an diesem Film, der Rest wurde von anderen erstellt. Ein zweiter Film wurde im Mai 2015 angekündigt. Weitere Informationen gibt es jedoch bisher noch nicht. Romane Der erste Fairy Tail Roman erschien im Mai 2012 unter dem Namen ''Kokoro ni Yadoru color ''(心に宿るcolor, Die Farben, die im Herzen wohnen ). Geschrieben wurde er von Miu Kawasaki, während Hiro Mashima für Bilder und Co zuständig war. Es handelt sich um mehrere kurze Geschichten, die alle jeweils nach dem Edoals Arc und vor dem Tenrou Island Arc angesetzt sind. Im August 2014 kam dann der zweite Roman mit dem Titel ''Dai Matou Enbu Sonogo, Sorezore no 1-nichi ''(大魔闘演武その後、それぞれの1日, Fairy Tail 2: Jeder individueller Tag nach den Grand Magic Games ). Auch hier war Miu Kawasaki für das Schreiben und Mashima für Bilder und Co zuständig. Videospiele *'Fairy Tail Portable Guild' (PlayStation Portable, Juni 2010) *'Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2' (PlayStation Portable, März 2011) *'Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening' (PlayStation Portable, März 2012, Oración Seis arc bis Tenrou Island arc) *'Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen ' und 'Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou ' (Nintendo DS, Juli 2010 und April 2011, Battel of Fairy Tail Arc bis Oración Seis Arc) Auszeichnungen Die Bände des Mangas schafften es schon of in Japan in die Toplisten. Zudem erhielt ''Fairy Tail im Jahr 2009 den Kodansha Manga Award und noch ein paar andere Preise. Auch in Deutschland ist der Manga sehr bekannt und beliebt. Kategorie:Allgemeines